Lovely Star, Evil Moon
by SasorixHinata
Summary: Hinata, a beautiful princess. Sasori, a puppet loving killer. How did these two unliking people meet and soon fall in love? Just like a lost, lovly star, will Hinata make it out of the evil shadow that the moon casts out? SasorixHinata Other couples also.
1. The Dawn To A New Friendship

_Lovely Star, Evil Moon_

**A/N:**

Hello people. Um, this is my first long-term story. Well, this is just the intro, as you should know by now. 

Sasori and Hinata are children at the moment, though the next chapter will be a time skip. (smiles) I'm sorry if I'm not really good at this, I'm trying my hardest though. Um. I got the idea when I was with my girlfriend. She and I always watch Naruto and eat fat food. (coughs) Anyways, I thought how much I was like Sasori. (even though I'm not his sex) He, the quite man who could kill with his stare. And my lovely lover; like Hinata. Shy yet strong. Anyways, I hope you like it...

**Disclaimer:**

Nope, don't own Naruto. Well, I have his sleeping hat! (huggles it) ALSO I do NOT own the poems I use, Alright?

**Warnings:**

OOC (only because Sasori is a kid...), swearing slightly.

**Rated:**

T for Teen, May become M in later chapters

**Main couple(s):**

Sasori of the Akasuki and Hyuuga Hinata of the Leaf

**Other Couple(s):**

Inuzuka Kiba of the Leaf and Aburame Shino 

Sabaku Gaara of the Sand and Kaguya Kimimaru of the Sound

Uchiha Itachi of the Akatsuki and Uzumaki Naruto of the Leaf

Iwa Deidara of the Akatsuki and Uchiha Madara (Tobi)of the Akatsuki

Hoshigaki Kisame of the Akatsuki and Yamanaka Ino of the Leaf Village 

**Ages:**

Sasori: nine

Hinata (and crew): six and or seven

Chiyo: forty-six

Hiashi: twenty-seven

**linelinelinelinelinelinelineline**

**INTRO: **

They were outside, in the night. The bright moons and stars looked down on them, the four people. They were in the Hyuuga main compound. The main building to the right of them. There was an elderly woman with a small red-headed boy at the age of nine. He wore simple robes, those that show high-rank. Beside him, the woman stood. She wore her normal robes. Brown and white. 

"Hm. Hyuuga-sama?", the elder said, slightly questioning the other. 

On the other side, was the leader of the Hyuuga Clan, Hiashi stood with a deeping frown.

"Yes Chiyo-sama?" he asked softly, looking down at his eldest daughter, Hyuuga Hinata. Chiyo looked at the younger girl, and smiled. For the past two mintues, she had been looking at her grandson shyly. He, knowing what she did, was slightly flattered, Chiyo could tell. He kept on holding onto the side of his robe tightly, his face becoming flush with embarrassment. Chiyo chuckled softly as she patted the boy on his head. Her head turned to the boy.

"Sasori, why don't you and Hinata-hime talk inside, hm?" she looked at the Hyuuga Leader, as if asking him if it was alright. Hiashi only nodded and turned to his daughter.

"Hinata." at this, the shy acting girl froze and looked at her father, fear written in her face.

"H-Hai...?" Chiyo was surprised. She spoke with such a light and soft tone, almost like a young woman. She turned her gaze at the leader, who was scowling at his first born. Chiyo could feel herself scowl at him. 

"Take Sasori-dono into the house. Give him whatever he wished." the tone he spoke with his daughter! Sasori, who had been watching his grandmother for some time now, blinked. Why was she acting like this? Though, his attention was back on the little beauty walking toward him. He watched her hold out her hand, blushing softly. He tilted his head at this. Looking back at his grandmother, his brow rose slightly.

"You may go, Sasori-kun. Please, be kind." she said, in her wise tone. Sasori nodded, and looked back at the girl. 

"M-My name...i-is...Hy-hyuuga...H-H-Hinata..." she said softly as her blush became more clear. Sasori smiled lightly and took her hand.

"I'm Sasori." he said softly, shaking her hand in greeting. 

"Hinata." this, made their meeting cut short. The lovely girl turned and bowed lowly to the man.

"G-Gomen...Hyuuga-san..." she said softly, then turned to Sasori with a small smile. "Lord Sasori, would like to come with me inside?"

Glancing at the Hyuuga Lord, Sasori nodded slowly. "Yes..." his voice was soft. And with another smile, Hinata lead him into the Hyuuga mansion. Chiyo watched the two. They, Hinata and Sasori, finally went into the home, closing the sliding doors shut.

After a long moment, listening to the chirping crickets, Chiyo spoke in a soft tone.

"Hiashi? Why is your daughter so shy?" Silence seemed to be her answer. Though, she did not look at him, she moved toward a tree near by and looked at the fireflies flashing in the mid-night sky.

"I do not know, Chiyo-sama." was Hiashi's answer. He, like Chiyo, turned to see the fireflies. Though, Chiyo knew this, she paid no mind.

"Hiashi. What will you do if she becomes a ninja?" 

"She already is." 

Once more, silence took over. Chiyo's eyes were closed, thinking things over. A shy one, much like Hinata, will have to become brave and strong. That, will be very hard for her.

"Chiyo, I want your grandson to marry Hinata." Hiashi said, his voice stern and serious. Chiyo, who had no idea why he said such a thing, whipped around and looked at him. He was very serous, his pale eyes were deep with concern and even more deep with something Chiyo couldn't understand. Chiyo turned her head away from him, not sure what to say.

"Hiashi, they are but kids..." she mumbled, placing her hand on her chin. However, Hiashi nodded.

"Yes, I am full aware how old my eldest is, Chiyo-sama. But, as you could see, Hinata is weak. And the weak will never be anything in this world. Ever." 

Chiyo closed her eyes. 

"Hiashi, do you hate your daughter because she is weak?"

Hiashi seemed thoughtful, rubbing his chin also. He finally closed his pale eyes and wrapped his arms over his chest.

"Like I said, the weak will never be anything." 

Chiyo nodded her head. So, she had thought, he does hate her. Sighing softly, she rubbed the back of her head, frowning. This was all to troublesome for someone her age.

"Hiashi, you do understand that Sasori and Hinata may not like this. And that this will mean we have to do alot of things we may not like..." she grumbled. She knew, however, he didn't really care. Only because HE didn't have to make sure this happens, HE didn't have to tell both Sasori and Hinata, HE didn't need to come back to the Leaf Village and make this work between the two villages, and HE didn't have to see her grandson's future becoming something he can't stop. She sighed.

"I understand. I will talk to Sasori and the Sandaime Hokage at once." all she got was a nod. 

"Alright." 

And their 'little' talk was over.

**linelinelinelinelinelinelineline**

"Sasori? Hinata? Are you two there?" called a sweet sing-song voice. Sasori opened his eyes for the first time from his sleep. He stood up and blushed softly. He had forgotten that he and Hinata fell asleep...

**FLASH BACK**

_Sasori and Hinata laughed softly. For the past fifteen mintues, both children were telling their funniest tales. So far, however, Hinata won. She had been telling him about this boy named Kiba. She told him that he loved dogs, and was a funny person to be with._

_"I want you to meet Kiba-kun, Sasori-kun." she said softly, smiling. Sasori, blushed at the sudden 'kun'. No one other then his grandmother called him 'Sasori-kun'. _

_"I would love to meet him, Hinata-Chan," he said, putting his hand over hers, "And I would like to meet all of your other friends as well." Hinata blushed and waved it off._

_"Well, I'm sure they would want to meet you also!" she chirped, showing a lovely smile. _

_"Hey...Hinata-Chan?"_

_"Yeah, Sasori-kun?"_

_"Are you scared of your father?"_

_Sasori feared for the worst, for her to slap him, or hit him, or run. But, she just smiled sadly. They were sitting down on the floor talking, so she just brought her legs to her chest._

_"My father...is a scary person. I understand that he is the leader of the clan...but he always looks at me with his...his eyes..." she mumbled, scared if her father would come in and start hitting her. Sasori nodded, wanting to hear more. "He...he is a kind person though...he always looks at the woman here so fondly...so lovingly..." her eyes began to tear up. _

_"H-hinata..." without thinking, he hugged the crying girl. He and Hinata was surprised, but didn't care. Hinata hugged him, tightly._

_"I...I don't want to be afird...he's...my...father..." she cried. Sasori, unsure of what to do, rubbed her back. He 'hushed' her and rocked back and forth. Slowly, she fell asleep. Sasori, who was also tired, laid her on the floor and sleep in each others arms._

**END OF FLASH BACK**

"Sasori? OH! Well, Lookie here, have a girlfriend, do ya Sasori?" Chiyo came in, grinning and waving her hand in the air. Sasori, knowing he was being teased, blushed and glared at his grandmother. 

"B-Baasan!" he yelled, then covered his mouth and turned to the sleeping Hyuuga princess. Chiyo chuckled at this, wanting to hug both of them for a strange reason.

"Come Sasori. I must talk to you and your _girlfriend_ so wake her up and meet me outside, will you?" she chuckled, as she once more, got glared by her grandson. But, she knew she got her point across, and walked off. Sasori, sighed and rubbed his messy red hair. 

"S-Sasori..." 

Sasori turned to see Hinata looking at him with her beautiful star-like eyes. He smiled and nodded.

"Yes, Hinata-hime?" Hinata scowled at him.

"Well, good morning to you, Lord Sasori-san."

Sasori flinched, but chuckled as he saw Hinata puff out her cheeks. Hinata, loosing all anger, smiled. Suddenly, Sasori rubbed his head slightly.

"Baasan wants to talk to you and me...I...hope you don't mine." he said softly. Hinata smiled, and nodded.

"Alright. Well, let's go?" she said, jumping up from the floor where they had slept. Sasori, also got up and smiled. They both raced down the hallways, and finally got outside. Chiyo was sitting down on a rock, smoking some kind of drug. The smell swirled around her, as she breathed it in. Sasori and Hinata both covered their nosed, not liking the smell of the fums. Chiyo looked up and smiled at the children.

"Baasan! Stop it, it smells." growled out Sasori, waving his hand around, glaring. Chiyo just laughed. She, after taking another long drag off of her pipe, soon put it away. 

"Sasori, Hinata. I asked you to come here...because Lord Hyuuga wants you two to become married."

Sasori and Hinata looked at each other.

"M-Married...?" Hinata asked, completely blushing now. Sasori, wasn't doing so well himself. Other then blushing, however, he turned pale. He wasn't IN love with Hinata. She had just been a friend, right?

"B-Baasan..."

"It's up to you. At the moment, Hiashi, he is talking to the third..." she mumbled, her eyes closed. 

Sasori and Hinata looked at each other, but other then glaring or hitting, they smiled. 

"I...I would love to.." mumbled Hinata.

"M-Me too.." Sasori said. Chiyo could feel her heart ripped out of her. She had hoped that they wouldn't agree, wouldn't waste their lives with each other. Chiyo sighed softly, and looked at Sasori.

"Sasori...we are to leave today. Spend your day with her." she said, thinking things over. 

Sasori nodded and smiled. Taking Hinata's hand, they ran to the nearest park around there. Chiyo watched them, giggling as they ran, and she smiled. 

"Maybe it wouldn't be that bad."

**linelinelinelinelinelinelineline**

"G-good afternoon Inuzuka-sama...I-is Kiba around...?" Hinata asked softly, bowing to the respected lady in front of her. She, like Kiba, had messy brown hair and tattoo-like fangs on their cheeks. She barked a laugh, and grinned and toothy grin. 

"Aa, Hinata! Welcome! I'm sorry, but my good-for-nothing son is off with his partner! Akamaru! Hm! He also said something about Shino. HMPH! Troublesome boy..." the mother grumbled, thinking. Suddenly, scaring both Sasori and Hinata at this outburst, the woman yelled, "Kuromaru! Get your lazy ass over here, now!" there was a thud, then a type of noise only a dog would make once it walks on the floor. Then, almost lazily, a wolf-like dog came in. He wore an eye patch over one of his eyes. He had shaggy black hair that almost looked blue and gray hair, and a many scars over his body. 

"What do you want, Tsume? I was having such a wonderful dream..." he mumbled, yawning and showing his canine teeth. The woman only hit his head, her lip twitching only slightly.

"What?! I could care less if you were sleeping!," she yelled, glaring at the wolf. She, then, folded her arms and nodded to herself, "I want you to take Hinata-san and this boy," she pointed to Sasori, "to Kiba."

Grunting in slight pain, Kuromaru nodded. He walked pass his master, and the children, leading them the way. Hinata turned to Tsume.

"T-Thank y-you very much, Inuzuka-san." she bowed, making Sasori bow after her. Once more, she barked out a laugh. She waved her hand in the air, smirking.

"No worries, Hinata-san! And, please, Just Tsume! Ahh, how I wish my son had respect like you." she sighed almost happy, then perked back up, "Anyways, get that blasted boy of mine, no? Make sure he knows if he doesn't come back till sun fall, his ass is mine!" Once more, she barked out a laughter. Bidding their far wells, they parted ways. 

As Sasori, Hinata and Kuromaru walked down the dusty pathways of the Leaf Village, Sasori sighed.

"Wow...that woman was..."

"Nice?" Hinata tried, Sasori shook his head.

"Evil, loud, annoying, and scary?" Kuromaru grumbled, Sasori nodded.

"Yeah."

"Well, try working with her..." The wolf nin-dog sighed, "But, you get used to it, I guess. Anyways.." Kuromaru's snout pointed toward a field of yellow flowers, "Kiba is there...with that bug user, Shino. Well, I might as well come too...so I can get some--" he yawned, and looked at the two, "sleep." Hinata smiled and patted his sore head, and nodded.

"Alright, thank you so much Kuromaru-san." she turned to Sasori, who was very quite, "Well, race you!" she said with a smile, and took off. Sasori, who hated to lose, ran after her, leaving Kuromaru alone. He shook his head.

"Man, how I wish I could be a pup once more..." he said, walking slowly toward the four children.

**linelinelinelinelinelinelineline**

"HA!! I don't think so, Shino! I am the STRONGEST MAN ALIVE!!" Kiba yelled, throwing a yellow flower at the boy, and laughed. Shino, glared at the boy and wiped the yellow flower off of him, it had landed on his hair. 

"Kiba, you are, by far, the weakest human here." he said softly, huffing away. Kiba smirked, and picked up his new friend, Akamaru. He pushed him in Shino's face.

"Awe, c'mon Shino! You know I'm just messin'...and how can you say that? With those...big...brown...lovable...eyes!" he wailed, hugging the barking dog close to him. Shino rolled his eyes at him. He was always so dramatic. 

"Kiba!," barked something that made Kiba stop and sigh.

"I'm coming..." he grumbled, letting Akamaru on the ground. Akamaru looked at him and wagged his tail, happily. 

"K-Kiba-kun...!" said a voice that made both Shino and Kiba turn. Kiba grinned and walked over to the running Hyuuga, and hugged her.

"HELLO HINATA-CHAN!!" He yelled, making the young Hyuuga shake from his loud voice. Shino, who had been looking at the two, glanced at the new comer. He was glaring at Kiba the whole time. Once Kiba let Hinata down, she breathed deeply. She smiled at them both and bowed.

"Hello Kiba-kun, Shino-kun. U-Um, I want you to meet someone, his name is Sasori." she waved her hand toward him, showing him off, "H-He comes from the Hidden Village called Suna."

Shino bowed to Sasori, and Sasori bowed back. He turned to Kiba, who was grinning and nodding.

"YEAH! I'm Kiba!," his thumbs jabbed him in the chest, "That silent looker is Shino!" He said in a sweet voice, winking at the bug user. Shino huffed and blushed, looking away. "Anyways, it's nice to meet ya, Sasori!" he grinned more. Sasori nodded and sighed softly, looking at Hinata. 

"Hinata. I..."

Suddenly, Kiba tackled Hinata. Sasori twitched. 

"You look so lovely, HINATA-CHAN!"

He twitched again, he tightened his fist. Shino looked at the boy and smirked under his high-collared shirt.

"LETS GET MARRIED!" he wailed. Sasori looked like he was going to die. His eyes, lip and his now un tighten fingers were twitching. But Hinata laughed.

"Sorry, but I'm going to be married soon, Kiba, Shino." Sasori smiled and stopped his twitching. "Sasori and myself will become married, isn't it awesome?!" she chirped, she looked really happy. Kiba barked out a laugh.

"Really? Well, DAMN! Your a lucky person, Sasori." he said, winking at the boy. Sasori growled and glared, making Kiba laugh more. But, Kiba jumped off of Hinata and glomped Shino, his eyes sparkling.

"But, no worries! My heart will only be healed by this LOVELY AND SEXY MAN!!" Kiba wailed, hugging Shino tightly. Shino, who was blushing, pushed him off of him.

"Shut up, Kiba."

And they laughed. 

**linelinelinelinelinelinelineline**

"So, they bar tender is like,'I was TALKING to the DUCK!'." Kiba, told, laughing. Soon, the others also laughed, loving the silly jokes Kiba told. Hinata smiled and bowed.

"Kiba, Shino, Sasori, and Kuromaru...I must go back to the Hyuuga compound for a moment. Please, wait here." she smiled and ran off, leaving the boys to look at her. Smiling softly, Sasori nodded to himself. 

"So, your going to marry, Hinata, huh?" Kiba said softly, looking at the setting sun. Sasori only nodded. "Take care of her, alright? Hinata is like our little sister, you know? Don't want her to get hurt." Kiba said, smiling now. Sasori nodded.

"Yes, I understand."

Suddenly, it was Kuromaru who broke the silence.

"Kiba, Akamaru. I had forgot to tell you that Tsume will have your asses if your now home," Kuromaru looked around at the scared faces of the boys and smirked, "Now." 

"GOD DAMN YOU, KUROMARU! I FUCKING KNEW YOU HATED ME!!" He yelled, waving goodbye to the boys. Though, he came back and gave a small peck on the cheek to Shino, winking.

"I'll see YOU later, sex bug." he said, and ran back to Kuromaru, who was laughing. Sasori smirked as he saw Shino fold his arms and blush.

"Such a troublesome boy..." Shino mumbled, sitting down and looking at the setting sun. Nodding, Sasori sat next to his new friend, "Are you two together?" He said softly, playing with a yellow flower. Shino sighed.

"He thinks so. But, since be makes me smile and laugh, I guess I wouldn't mind." Sasori nodded and leaned back. 

"I see. I seems to like you alot." he said, smirking as Shino leaned back also. Shino shrugged.

"Yeah, well, Hinata likes you alot too, you know. So, I guess we're both lucky." he said softly, closing his eyes. Sasori nodded.

"Yeah..."

"Sa-Sasori! Chiyo-sama wants us...NOW!" Yelled Hinata, who was racing her way toward both boys. Sasori and Shino stood up, Sasori nodding.

"Alright, Hinata-hime." He turned to Shino and bowed, "It was lovely meeting you, Shino-san. I am glad we are friends, now." Shino seemed thoughtful for a moment, but bowed back and nodded. "Yes, It was also nice to meet you. Now, goodbye." and without another word, Shino started to walk home, leaving the two alone. 

"So, lets go back?" Sasori asked, holding out his hand. Hinata smiled and nodded.

"Hai."

**linelinelinelinelinelinelineline**

"OI! There you two are! Hm, Hm! Look at you! Covered in daises, shame on you two!" laughed Chiyo, fussing over the two. Sasori rolled his eyes and folded his arms, huffing. When Hinata smiled and giggled. Chiyo smirked. They were so different from one another, Like Yin and Yang.

"Ah, anyways, let's go, no?" Chiyo said, taking her grandson's shoulder. She smiled at the eldest Hyuuga. 

"I'll see you later, Lord Hyuuga." 

"Yes, Indeed, we will."

As the two started to talk, Hinata handed Sasori a small note. She smiled and kissed him on the cheek and went back to the side of her father. Sasori put his hand on his cheek and blushed softly. Trying to not let it show, he turned his head and nodded to the giggling Hyuuga.

"Aaa, well, let's be off! Thank you for letting us stay! Farewell!" And, much to Hinata's and Sasori's dislike, they parted ways. 

**linelinelinelinelinelinelineline**

Chiyo smiled as she looked at her sadden grandson.

"Oi!" she said, taking the note from Sasori, "What's this? Hm?" she said, opening it. Sasori glared and tried to take it away from her, but alast, it didn't happen. 

_Because existence can become severe  
in one day,  
just sense me and I'll be there.  
In the minds eye,  
I'm not so far away.  
If you hold out your hand,  
in the whispers,  
I'll become the zephyr.  
and besiege you.  
If your eye's upon the stars,  
in the crystalline darkness,  
I'll become the moon.  
And the light shall guide you.  
If you rest upon the ground,  
in the warmth,  
I'll become the grass.  
And embrace you.  
If you turn outside,  
in the wetness,  
I'll become the rain.  
An upon your forehead, kiss you.  
If you free the air,  
in the light of day,  
I'll become the sun.  
And smile for you. _

Between the miles-  
if you need me.  
If you need a friend.  
Let me be the friend, I want to be.

Both Sasori and Chiyo was silent. And at the end, it read:

_To my dear Sasori, _

_From your little Hime_

**linelinelinelinelinelinelineline**

eleven years had past since then, and on top of the Hokage's mountain, a man stood. Red hair was becoming even more messed up. In his pale hand, he held a small note, the paper yellow from the years.

"I'm coming...my little Hime."

**linelinelinelinelinelinelineline**

OI! That's the end of the PROLOGUE!! WHOOP!! So, what do you think? Good? Bad? Hm! Well, anyways, gotta go!

JA NE!


	2. Sasori, Of The Red Sand

_Lovely Star, Evil Moon_

**A/N:**

Oi (laughs) Anyways, Naruto is on a long term mission because the Toad sage died. And he need to keep it off of his mind. I hope you don't mind. 

**Disclaimer:**

Sorry people. I don't own Naruto, and trust me if I did, there would be..Yaoi. (even though their is some already...I think) And...well, It would be not as cool...(sighs) Oi. And I don't own the poems I will use, either. I only own the plot and..well...thats it I think.

**Warnings:**

Slight Sakura bashing, swearing and other...stuff

**Rated: **

T may become Rated M, however.

**Main Couple(s):**

Sasori of the Akatsuki and Hyuuga Hinata of the Leaf

**Other Couple(s):**

Inuzuka Kiba of the Leaf and Aburame Shino 

Sabaku Gaara of the Sand and Kaguya Kimimaru of the Sound

Uchiha Itachi of the Akatsuki and Uzumaki Naruto of the Leaf

Iwa Deidara of the Akatsuki and Uchiha Madara (Tobi)of the Akatsuki

Hoshigaki Kisame of the Akatsuki and Yamanaka Ino of the Leaf Village 

**Ages:**

Sasori: twenty

Hinata and crew: seventeen or eighteen

Chiyo: fifty-seven

Hiashi: thirty-eight

**linelinelinelinelinelinelineline**

_Blue eyes._

_Eyes of the sea._

_No, sky._

_I watch him with my pale eyes._

_He is so lovely._

_I had always wondered:_

_Why her and not me? _

_Sakura._

_She is my friend._

_And I am in love with her team mate. _

_I couldn't help it._

_It was his fault._

_He is good natured, sweet and kind._

_He is deadly beautiful._

_I watch him more, with the cursed_

_pale eyes of mine._

_He's laughing...and smiling._

_His smile could brighten anything..._

_Why did my life hurt all so much?_

_Why couldn't I talk to him?_

_Feel him? or touch him? _

_Damn, I say!_

_Why did I have to be so shy?_

_My clan must want to disown me._

_Why would the Great Hyuuga Clan, _

_want someone as weak and frail as me?_

_I turn my head, so I can see my friends._

_Shino is talking to his other friends._

_Butterflies, beetles and bees._

_Kiba, the dog lover, was laughing with_

_his pet, Akamaru. _

_Why? I curse myself._

_Why can't I be as brave...calm and _

_outspoken as Kiba and Naruto?_

_I hate myself, and I can see why._

_I am far to weak. _

_Naruto needs someone who can _

_fight, and speak their mind._

_Someone like Sakura._

_I see now._

_That's what he likes._

_A woman who can talk their mind and fight._

_I hold back the tears._

_I wouldn't let no one see me..._

_not like this._

_I could feel my heart, just crushing right_

_then and there._

_Why? I ask myself._

_Why am I in love with you?_

_I thought love was lovely, love_

_shouldn't hurt like this...right?_

_Wrong._

_Love is worst then anything in the world._

_It hurts. It kills. It ruins people's lives. _

_Damn, damn! I think, I don't want to be in love._

_Not with someone who will never open his eyes._

_Naruto, I think, I'm sorry._

_I'm sorry I can't feel or kiss you. I'm sorry that_

_I'm far to weak. I'm sorry I'm ugly._

_I'm sorry that these cursed eyes of mine saw you._

_The real you._

_The person behind the mask. Not the smiling, laughing _

_and lovable person, oh no._

_I see a fighter. Someone who needs love._

_I smile sadly, my eyes close._

_I hope, I hope with all my heart, that Sakura_

_could make him happy._

_If the one I love is happy...I can be too.._

_...Right...?_

**linelinelinelinelinelinelineline**

Hyuuga Hinata glared at her small booklet. She had started this ever since the boy of her dreams, Uzumaki Naruto, had actually looked at her. She sighed as she flipped threw most of the sappy poems and small written things. She rubbed her hand on the yellow like paper. It's been almost a year since Naruto had left the Leaf Village. And since then, she had grown to be a looker. 

She still wore slightly baggy close, but under them; she had a body like a goddess. She had womanly curves that most of the girls had yet to get. Her bust was by far larger then most. Even though she wore a lightly purple sweater and a pair if normal blackish pants that were baggy. 

She sighed as she glanced at the poem. So sappy, a poem about IF they gotten together. And IF he would of broken up with her, for Sakura or Ino. Someone prettier and nicer.

_I never stopped to realize  
How lonely I would be  
I never thought the day would come  
When you'd grow tired of me _

Your voice was never sweeter  
Than the day you said goodbye  
You'll never know how much it hurt  
Because I'm too big to cry 

If I knew then what I know now  
You'd still be kissing me  
Instead there's someone Else's lips  
Where mine used to be 

I say hello and wish you well  
Each time I pass you by  
But you'll never know how much it hurt  
Because I'm too big to cry 

You never looked so wonderful  
As the day you walked away  
I used to say, "I love you"  
But that I could not say 

I can't forget you darlin'  
No matter how much I try  
You'll never know how much it hurt  
Because I'm too big to cry

She sighed, closing her book. She didn't need to read this. Not now. These would only bring memories of him. The only love she would ever want. 

"Hyuuga-hime, are you in there?" called a sweet, yet stern voice. Hinata turned to see the brown door, closed. She gulped slightly, knowing if anyone called her 'Hyuuga' at anytime, her father or someone with high-rank would wish to see her. 

Nodding to herself, she speaks, "H-Hai." Her tone was soft and careful, like always. The eldest Hyuuga could of sworn that the maid or elder was smiling on the other side of the brown and dull door. 

"Hyuuga-sama wishes to see you. He also asks for you to wear...robes." 

Hinata's blood went cold. Robes? Why would he want that...? 

"H-Hai..." she said, softer this time. The maid, Hinata guessed, nodded and left the eldest of the Hyuuga Clan's daughter to get ready. Hinata slightly cursed herself. Why couldn't she be the younger one?

**linelinelinelinelinelinelineline**

Hyuuga Hinata walked down the long hallway, to her father's study. She wore the robes, the robes that were only worn for very special auctions. There were simple. Long and flowing white robes, with golden trim along the ends. They were tight on her stomach and breast, yet loose once it hit the curvy hips of the Hyuuga. Her feet wasn't shown, for it would be 'rude', as Lord Hyuuga put it, if one sees the others feet. Hinata, her head held high, gathered up all of her courage she could get, and knocked on the door.

"Hm. Hinata?" a voice said. It was deep and rich, a perfect voice for a man. Hinata gulped, however.

"H-Hai f-father..." she mumbled, cursing herself even more then before as she stuttered horribly at her father. She heard a snort, and a sigh.

"Come in Hinata." 

Nodding to herself, she put on a fake smile. Taking hold of the golden door handle, she turned to slightly, opening the door. Once she opened it, however, she fell into an attack mode, as she called it.

Sitting across from her father, as a man. He had red hair, and dull gray eyes. Hinata knew who he was. 

"Father," her voice forgetting how to stutter for a moment, "why is Sasori of the Red Sand, missing nin, here in your study." She asked softly, glaring hotly at the man. He simply snorted. Her father, who was now standing, glared coldly at his eldest.

"Hinata. Sit your ass down and listen. We have a many things to talk about." He said, his tone scary and rude. Even Hinata knew better then to displeased him now. Standing tall now, she marched to the seat, and sat down. She tried to get away from the red head, not wanting to see him or be by him. He smirked.

"Hyuuga Hinata. As you know, this man is Sasori of the Red Sand." He said, glancing at his eldest. Hinata only nodded. "Yes, I know he is a Missing Ninja, and yes, I know he is apart of the organization that is after the Tailed Beast." One more, she nodded but glared at the red head. He simply glanced back, his gray eyes...indifferent.

"You are married to him."

Silence was their only answer. Hinata was shocked. Why were they married? Why would he do this to her? Why couldn't she stay and become the Hyuuga Clan leader? Why?

Hyuuga Hinata's lips were quivering. She felt like a fish out the water. Gaping, trying to breathe. Feeling naked, without the cool water. Though, knowing his daughters distressed, the leader smiled calmly.

"You are going to leave in a week. Tsunade-sama will ask you to go on a mission to the sand. This is where you will go with Sasori-dono. He will take care of you, my daughter." His smile became the all-to-known frown. Hinata glanced at her father, pleading him to just tell her he was joking and that it was Kiba in a transformation jutsu. She pleaded him with her pale, almost purple, eyes that were now watering up. Folding his arms across his chest, loosely, he nodded to her.

"Dismiss."

Nodding, Hinata chocked back the tears and sobs. She couldn't believe it! She was married. Without knowing. As she closed distance to the door and herself, her father spoke once more.

"And Hinata?" Hinata didn't turn around, just nodded. "If you tell anyone...-" He was cut off by the red-headed Sasori.

"Naruto, the Nine Tails along with any of the people you hold dear...will die." his voice was cold. So cold, in fact, it sent shivers up the daughter of the Hyuuga leader's spin. Nodding almost stiffly, she turned to open the door. Her white robes fluttered away, like a butterfly.

Sasori turned to the leader, and nodded to him.

"I don't like to wait." he said simply, as he turned into the sand itself. The Hyuuga Leader sighed and rubbed his forehead. He glanced at the paper that read,

_Hyuuga._

_I will kill Neji if you don't allow me to have your eldest. I understand that he is the pride of the Hyuuga Clan, but I could care less. Tell your---_

Without thinking, he ripped the letter up. He knew it wasn't the right thing to do. But he loved Neji more then Hinata. 

For he was strong.

**linelinelinelinelinelinelineline**

Hinata cried. She cried and cried. Why would the world be so unkind to her? Why, damnit! Sighing, she sat up on her bed. She was still in her white robes. She looked down at them and wanted to cry even more. Without thinking, she picked up her notebook and started to write down a small poem. Teams falling down onto the paper.

_I lie awake at night  
And converse with the darkness.  
We discuss many things,  
The blackness and I.  
We had an interesting conversation  
The other night.  
I have been wondering lately  
What it would be like  
To be someone other than me.  
If I were more like her,  
Would you still Hate me?  
If I weren't like me,  
Would you realize that you produced two?  
Could you know that we are equal,  
Although not the same?  
Could you be that open-minded?  
Doubtful._

She let out a small sob, but started to write once more..

_Is it possible for you to see me  
As the woman I've become,  
Rather than the girl  
You once knew?  
I've overcome many obstacles,  
Climbed many mountains,  
Achieved many dreams;  
But still you refuse to respect me.  
You tell me that I'm worthless,  
That I won't amount to much.  
You call me a loser  
I Cannot take it any longer!  
I will fight back this time.  
But am I Strong enough  
To fight that which makes me weak?  
No._

It hurt, oh how it hurt to write this. Though, it did help. 

_I will continue to let you belittle me  
And treat me like a fool,  
Like I am merely a stepping stone  
On your path of destruction.  
You tell me to respect you  
But how can I respect a man  
Who doesn't respect himself?  
I can't honor and obey you  
Like a true DAD should be treated.  
Because in these past seventeen years,  
You have never been a "Dad" to me.  
You are only my guardian, my provider -  
Not my Dad.  
You've provided me with the basics,  
What I need now is for you to help me;  
Love, Laugh, be Free,  
Live every moment to the Fullest._

She sniffed. She was feeling better and better.

_Until you can fulfill that need,  
I will let the darkness  
Heal my wounded soul,  
Because you never learned how. _

Once she was done with this, she was slightly shocked. How a poem could make her feel so better, it was a strange thing. After writing this, it made her feel proud of herself. The pride her father would feel if Neji would take over the clan...

With the thought of that; she cried once more.

Though, as she thought, the more she cried.

She knew her father hated her. She knew Naruto was blind. She knew that if she would die, only Kiba, Akamaru and Shino would only come to her funereal and the only ones to cry. She knew she was unloved. She knew...she was nothing.

Soon, after the tears fell, they seemed to put a spell on her. Making her eyelids drop...lower and lower. When, finally, she fell into a soft sleep. Knowing full well, she wished she could just...die.

**linelinelinelinelinelinelineline**

The morning came earlier then the princess of the Hyuuga Clan thought it would. As she opened her pale eyes, she looked upon the world from her window. The birds were singing and dancing around each other, by a near by tree. The sun light hit the tree, casting a shadow as the leaves blocked it's way. 

"Hinata? Kiba-san and Shino-san are here." said a voice.

"Alright. Tell them I'll be with them in a moment." Hinata said softly, rubbing her eyes.

"Hai." 

Hinata sighed as she took off of her formal robes, the robes she wore to meet her father. Hinata sighed once more, shaking her head. Was that a dream? Hinata thought, looking for a fish net shirt and some simple pants. Finding what she need, she put them on. Also, a T-shirt to cover up the first shirt. Smiling to herself, she walked out of the room, only to meet Hyuuga Neji, strongest of the Clan, and not of noble birth. Hinata bowed.

"Good-morning Nii-san." She said softly and nicely. Neji glanced at her and nodded his greeting, and walked off to an unknown direction. If Hinata wasn't the person she was, she would of walked over to him and slapped him for his rudeness. But, instead, she walked toward the gates, smiling. As she walked out, the morning sun hit her face, making her insides become warm and bubbly. She smiled as she saw Kiba and Shino.

"OI! HINATA!!" Kiba yelled, who was hugging Shino's arm. He smirked as she walked over toward him and blushed softly. Kiba looked at her, up and down. He whistled. "Very nice, Hinata! Like the new look." he said, eyebrows moving up and down. This, only made her blush more and make Kiba laugh. 

"H-Hello..." she said softly. Kiba waved his hand in the air.

"Oi! Oi! Don't be like that, Hinata! WE CAME TO SAY...CONGRADS!! We hear--mfft!" Kiba stopped and glared at Shino, who's hand was over his mouth. Hinata looked confused. 

"W-What?" 

Shino sighed. Now they HAD to tell her. He turned to look her in the eye.

"Hinata. Your soon-to-be husband is back..." he said softly. Hinata's eyes widen with the sudden fear wash over her. She prayed she would hear his name. No, not now. 

"SASORI'S BACK, HINATA!!" Kiba chirped, looking happy. 

Hinata wanted to cry...but her knees gave out...so, she passed out.

**linelinelinelinelinelinelineline**

OI! Was that good? I sure hope so! (giggles) I'm guessing you might wanna know how Hinata forgot about Sasori, hm? Well, I'll explain later, okies? Well...

JA NE!


	3. GoodBye True Friends

_Lovely Star, Evil Moon_

**A/N:**

HM! In this chapter, Naruto and Sasuke comes in. Slight Naruto x Sasuke. o.O'

**Theme Song For This Chapter:**

Hakanaku Tsuyoku 

by Younha

**Disclaimer:**

Nope, don't own the awesome anime series, NARUTO! Wish I did though, T.T Nor the poems. Though, I may not use any this time. (sighs)

**Warnings:**

Swearing, a kiss or two, Inuyasha quotes, Sakura bashing (only slightly), OOC (only slightly) (Also, Naruto being mean to Sasuke. If I say anything that gets you pissed off, I'm sorry. I am a Sasuke-Fangirl...Says so on my wall...)

**Rated: **

T may become Rated M, however.

**Main Couple(s):**

Sasori of the Akatsuki and Hyuuga Hinata of the Leaf

**Other Couple(s):**

Inuzuka Kiba of the Leaf and Aburame Shino 

Sabaku Gaara of the Sand and Kaguya Kimimaru of the Sound

Uchiha Itachi of the Akatsuki and Uzumaki Naruto of the Leaf

Iwa Deidara of the Akatsuki and Uchiha Madara (Tobi) of the Akatsuki

Hoshigaki Kisame of the Akatsuki and Yamanaka Ino of the Leaf Village 

**Ages:**

Sasori: twenty

Hinata and crew: seventeen or eighteen

Chiyo: fifty-seven

Hiashi: thirty-eight

**linelinelinelinelinelinelineline**

_What Happened Last Time:_

_"Oi! Oi! Don't be like that, Hinata! WE CAME TO SAY...CONGRADS!! We hear--mfft!" Kiba stopped and glared at Shino, who's hand was over his mouth. Hinata looked confused. _

_"W-What?" _

_Shino sighed. Now they HAD to tell her. He turned to look her in the eye._

_"Hinata. Your soon-to-be husband is back..." he said softly. Hinata's eyes widen with the sudden fear wash over her. She prayed she would hear his name. No, not now. _

_"SASORI'S BACK, HINATA!!" Kiba chirped, looking happy. _

_Hinata wanted to cry...but her knees gave out...so, she passed out._

**linelinelinelinelinelinelineline**

Shino glared at Kiba, who was poking the passed-out body of the Hyuuga princess.

"Good going, you stupid mutt." Shino growled out, bending down to see if the princess was alright. Kiba could only whine and give his best puppy-dog eye's that he mastered over the years of being with Shino. Shino sighed and shook his head slightly. He wondered if Hinata remembered anything from the past...

"Shino? You okay?" it was Kiba. Turning his head, Shino nodded slightly. Kiba rolled his eyes and glanced at Hinata. Once more, he poked her.

"Do you think she's alright?" Shino nodded.

"Most likely she was shocked. I mean, she does have to get married to a killer." Shino mumbled. Kiba huffed.

"Well, Sasori may be a killer, but he still the good old Sasori we knew and loved." Kiba chuckled, folding his arms and nodding to his logic. Shino sighed softly.

"Kiba, Hinata only remembers Sasori as a killer. Not the boy she knew. Don't forget, the Hyuuga Clan made sure she would forget everything about him."

Kiba wrinkled his nose and huffed, "Then why do we know about Sasori, and Hinata doesn't?" Shino sighed. Sometimes his lover would be the most troublesome thing in the world.

"That's because they didn't know Hinata had taken Sasori to meet us. Anyways, we should wake Hinata up, don't you think?"

Kiba could only nod.

**linelinelinelinelinelinelineline**

Hinata, who was still knocked out, was resting in the home of the 'Sex Bug', as Kiba called him. The home of the silent Shino, was anything but average. There was a many bamboo threw out the home. And on them, layed the resting bugs of his clan. In the middle of the house, however, layed a beautiful pound with even more bamboo trees and Sakura Trees, that somehow was smaller then they should. It was also very old-fashion. Slid doors that were made out of fine paper, rooms that only held little things, (and to Kiba's distaste) and there was no real beds. However, Hinata was resting on Shino's "bed", it was almost like a sleeping bag.

Kiba, who was bored to death, sighed. He glanced at Hinata and tilted his head. He never watched Hinata sleep. She looked lovely. Well, she was already lovely, but more so, he thought. Kiba yawned and turned to Shino. Shino was sitting on the ground, eyes closed and breathing slowly. Kiba crawled over to him on his hands and knees (he was also on the floor). Kiba smiled and he licked Shino's cheek, snapping the silent boy out of his thoughts. Shino, who was used to his type of affections, sighed at Kiba's actions.

"You know, your getting a little to old to be licking people's cheeks, Kiba." Shino mumbled, wiping the wetness off of his cheek. Kiba huffed.

"Well, you didn't complain last time!" Kiba couldn't help but smile sweetly at the newly blush on Shino's cheeks. Shino, trying to recover, only 'hn-ed' and turned his head away. Kiba smiles at him and wrapped his arms around the boy. Shino couldn't hold back his smile, and held him back. Kiba and Shino both closed their eyes and rocked back and forth in each others arms, not noticing that the Hyuuga was watching them.

**linelinelinelinelinelinelineline**

"What the _fuck_Uchiha?! Are you fucking retarded?!" yelled a blond boy. He was next to his partner, Uchiha Sasuke. The beauty of the Leaf Village. At the moment, the boy was glaring at the Uchiha with the same fire he had always had. Sasuke snorts.

"Hn." he grunted. This, only got the other boy more fired up.

"ARG! Your SO hard you please, you know that Sasuke?! I just come back and your already being a little bitch!" he yelled, his arms failing about. Sasuke glared at the boy.

"You better watch what you say, Uzumaki, or I will kill you." this time, the Uzumaki snorts.

"Yeah, like some bitch could hurt UZUMAKI NARUTO!" he yelled, pointing at the Uchiha like he was better then him. Sasuke glared harder. However, this act didn't faze the boy at all, only making him snort and fold his arms.

"Your glare doesn't work on me. So, find a different way of making me shit my pants, like you do to everyone else!" he yells now. By this time, people start to stare. Sasuke never really enjoyed the fact that people looked at him. He was a loner, that is. He leaned in and growled.

"Shut _up_Uzumaki." He said under his breath, hoping the loudest ninja there is would actually listen him. However, Naruto just smiled sweetly and waved his index in the air at him.

"Ah, ah, ah. I don't think so, Uchiha. I can...BE AS LOUD AS I WANT!!" He yelled, his hands came upon his hips, as he laughed like some evil genius, lacking the genius part, however. Sasuke, getting madder and madder as the seconds past, grabbed Naruto by the collar and dragged him to an alleyway. He pushed him onto the wall and glared at the now blushing Naruto. Though, seeing Naruto like this, made Sasuke smile. Naruto only blushed harder, though he made room for a weak glare.

"W-What...are you doing...Uchiha...?" he asked softly, truly scared of what he could of said. Sasuke, knowing Naruto thoughts, smirked. He leaned in and licked Naruto's pink lips, making the smaller boy moan softly. Sasuke's smirk widen.

"Oh...Naruto..." Sasuke mumbled softly, moving his face to his neck. For a while, he only looked at the tan skin. He wanted to taste it, so he did. Leaning in farther, he kissed his neck softly. Then he got a moan out of Naruto as he licked it softly.

Naruto had no idea what was going on. Sasuke was his friend. This wasn't wrong...right? Then, he felt it. The lovely pleasure as Sasuke bit down onto his skin. Naruto moaned as he put his hands on Sasuke's shoulder, knowing that at any moment, his legs would let out.

Sasuke closed his eyes and held onto his friend's hips, keeping him up. Sasuke kept on licking, biting and kissing Naruto's beautiful neck. Then, IT came.

"SASUKE-KUN!!" called a loud, annoying voice. Sasuke shuttered. _Why_, he thought with a growl, _did IT have to come a mess up all of my fun..._

Though, the sound of his long-time crush, Naruto was broken from the pleasurable spell Sasuke had put on him. Naruto pushed Sasuke off and blushed deeply.

"Tell no one..." he said softly, going to make a run for it. But Sasuke wouldn't have it, he grabbed onto Naruto's arm.

"Come by my house, Naruto...we need to talk." He said even more softer. He leaned in and kissed Naruto on his lips softly, but there was pleasure in it. Naruto closed his eyes and returned it, unwillingly. Sasuke smirked and parted lips with him, only to bite it softly. Naruto moaned once more.

"Sasuke-kun?" IT was here again. Sasuke groaned and pulled away. He pushed his pale hands into his pockets and came out of the alleyway. He turned to Naruto and motioned him to follow. Naruto did. He put on his 'happy face' and skipped toward the young Uchiha.

They were now out on the main street, so Sakura saw them. Without saying anything, she ran toward Sasuke and hugged him and kissed his cheek shyly. Sasuke groaned when saw Naruto glare at the pink haired female.

"Hey Sasuke-kun! How are you?" she cooed over him, smiling a smile so sweet it would of gave anyone a sweet tooth. Naruto saw Sasuke surpace a growl as he rolled his eyes. Naruto should of thought it was awesome and funny as the Uchiha was being cooed over one of his long-time fan girls, but it hurt his heart. Smiling softly, Naruto bowed to them both.

"I...I have to go...bye guys..." he said softly, walking past the two. Naruto only turned back as he felt Sasuke's stare on his back. He turned and smiled at him, nodding. Sasuke nodded back and smirked. Then, Naruto ran.

"What just happened, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura said all to sweetly again. Sasuke glanced at her, sighing.

"You wouldn't understand, Sakura-_chan_." He said, pushing her off and walked to his house. Sakura was very stunned and even more happier.

_HE CALLED ME 'SAKURA-CHAN!'_, she yelled inside. Inner Sakura could only nod and jump around saying things such as, "WAY TO GO, CHA!" or "HELL YEAH! HERE WE COME, UCHIHA SASUKE!!"

She never did catch the venom dripping from his last words.

**linelinelinelinelinelinelineline**

The young Hyuuga princess couldn't help but smile at the two. She thought it was a beautiful thing, to be in love with someone so dear. Hinata couldn't help but think about Naruto. She had always planed their future together as well as their friend's. He would become the Hokage and she would be the leader of the Hyuuga Clan. They would make Konoha an even more beautiful place then it already was. Flowers would lace the streets, giving a sweet, strong smell. Yamanaka Ino would be the one who would help with this dream and make it real. She could see Chouji walking along with his Team, smiling and laughing at their small fights and jokes. She could also see Sai atop of the roof of his favorite subject at the moment, Nara Shikamaru, and paint the lazy ninja as he slept. She could also see Uchiha Sasuke and Hyuuga Neji training in a field, and almost blowing up everything around them. Rock Lee running around, begging Haruno Sakura for her love, only to be told "No thank you, Lee-kun." Aburame Shino holding onto his long-last lover's hand, Inuzuka Kiba. Hatake Kakashi walking around, reading his little orange book, with only a bag of food in his arms. She could also see Ten-Ten, Yuuhi Kurenai, Maito Gai, and Umino Iruka talking about the plans for the next young, strong and cunning Ninja of the Leaf. So many things she could see; Tsunade drinking and laughing at the yelling Shizune.

But, she blinked back the tears, knowing that she couldn't have such a future. It hurt so badly. Before either of the boys could of known the princess was up, she got up and silently walked threw the maze-like halls of the Aburame Clan. She turned left, right, left again and back to right. She gave up with a sigh. She had never been in the Abutame Clan's halls, or even as far as the gateway. The Aburame Clan was a Clan whose Destruction Bugs roamed where they wished during the day. Hinata looked over at the small bamboo fountain. The water seemed to come from no where, but as the bamboo filled up, it would drop making a clanking sound. Then, it would go back up and become filled once more. Hinata saw many Destruction Bugs fly around it, sometimes landing on the bamboo and taking small sips of the clear water. Hinata smiled once more, as she did with Kiba and Shino, and started to walk once more. She didn't feel like using her Byakugan at the moment because it would make her feel faint (she had once used it after getting right up. She had dropped to the ground, once more). She put her head down, feeling useless. Walking farther a head, and getting even more lost, she ran into something strong. She blinked as she found herself on the floor and looking up at the Aburame Clan's Leader; Aburame Shibi.

"Ah, your Hyuuga Hinata, are you not?" he asked in a low tone, yet it was so gentle. Hinata blushed and nodded, feeling foolish that a Ninja of her age would of feel on such easy terms. Shibi smiled behind his high-collared shirt. Like Shino, the whole Aburame Clan wore high collared shirts to protect the small wholes where their beetles exit out of, leaving many wholes on their face, neck, and parts of their body. Shibi held out his hand and chuckled as the eldest Hyuuga grabbed onto it shyly. Once up, Hinata bowed.

"S-Sorry Aburame-Sama..." she said in her soft tone, silently fearing for the worst. However, Shibi only nodded and waved it off.

"Do not be sorry, Hyuuga-San. It is I who should be sorry," he said once more in his deep tone, "I should of known that Shino would have that Kiba boy over..." he sighed softly, waving his hand once more. "Never saw my boy so happy before. Truly glad he found someone he loved...though, we do need a hire...to bad Kiba not a girl, huh?" he chuckled. Hinata placed her hand over her mouth and giggled softly. Just the thought of Kiba becoming a girl made her think. Would he have long hair? Short hair? At this, she giggled more.

"Hyuuga-San? Would you like to get out of these halls? I'm guessing, by the way your so flushed, that you are lost." he said as kindly as he could. Hinata bowed and placed a cute smile on her.

"Please, Aburame-San, call me Hinata. And that would be lovely, sir." she said, following his kindness. Shibi nodded and showed her around, telling her about the Beetles that layed within Shino and himself. She had learn many things from this man, and smiled about it. So far, as she learned, that their wasn't many bug-using Clans around the country side. The Aburame Clan is the main bug-users. She had also recall the Leader talk about the infamous Kamizuru Clan. He had told her that they were bug users, but they uses bees, not beetles. Hinata perked at this.

"Hai. I remember fighting them. I always thought that the Aburame Clan was the only bug users." Hinata said softly, tapping her chin. Shibi nodded and folded his arms as he walked threw the lovely smelling halls.

"Yes, Shino had told me about that. It was, a long time ago, right? I think that Uchiha boy wasn't here. Hn." he thought aloud. The Hyuuga could only nod and smile. "He also asked a great deal of questions. Hn, I must say, he is a bright boy, am I right Hinata-san?" He said, turning his head to the Hyuuga. Hinata nodded.

"Yes, and he makes a great Ninja. You should be very proud of him, Sir." Hinata said, tilting her head and smiling. Though, her voice was hurt. Shibi nodded once.

"Yes, He makes me very proud. Now, tell me about the Hyuuga Clan. They must be trilled to be having such a lovely and smart leader like yourself." He said with a small chuckle. He only stopped as he saw Hinata look down, and hold her hands tightly.

"I...I wish that I could become the leader of the Hyuuga Clan, sir. But...my father has married me off...since I was a little girl..." Hinata whispered softly. Shibi could only nod. He felt for the girl. Being married at such a young age...and only learning it at the ripe age of seventeen must be hard. Shibi closed his eyes and placed his hand on her shoulder. He watched her shake slightly, tears dropping from her pale face. Shibi could feel his bugs hum at his discomfort, which he choose to ignore. He pulled the Hyuuga in his arms and hugged her.

Hinata didn't care who this was. She needed this. She gripped onto the Aburame's shirt and cried into his arms. As he wrapped his arms around her, she felt truly safe. She wished that she could tell him everything, but the cold words her "Husband" told her...she was far to scared. She didn't want Naruto, Sakura, Ino, Ten-Ten, Temari, Shikamaru, Chouji, Shino, Kiba, and all of her other friends get her. She closed her eyes and cried more. She would much rather suffer then let her friends die. She sniffed for a while, as her eyelids began to drop...farther and farther down. She soon found herself in a dreamless dream.

Shibi glanced down at the Hyuuga and sighed. Shibi picked her up and turned to the next hallway, looking into the eyes of the real Shibi. The fake one smiled sadly and shook his head. Shibi was under a very powerful genjutsu. The fake Shibi leaned down and kissed Hinata's head softly, smiling. He whispered a soft chant to her:

"I'm here...my little hime...I'm here...and I'll never leave you again..."

**linelinelinelinelinelinelineline**

Shino and Kiba layed in each others arms for a while, until, that is, a familiar voice cut threw their peaceful rest.

"Shino. Kiba." the voice said. Shino opened his eyes and turned his head as Kiba jumped and turned his head at his long-time friend. Kiba grinned and waved him over. He watched as Sasori sat down in front of them, nodding. Turning, both Kiba and Shino looked at him.

He had flaming red hair, like he always did, thought it was duller then before. His eyes were also changed, if anything a little bit. The gray eyes he had was gone, and replaced as a lighter shade of gray, not that dull gray. He wore his Akatsuki cloak and it was neatly over his body. He closed his eyes.

"I'm going to take my princess now." He said, his voice with no emotion. Shino looked at Kiba, who looked down.

"I...I...I see..." Kiba said softly, unsure if he would cry. Shino sighed and placed his arm around him. He pulled him close and nodded. Shino looked at Kiba's head for a while, before looking at Sasori.

"Alright. But, I want you to make sure somehow we'll meet again, Sasori." Shino said. Sasori nodded. "Also, Hinata is one who loves to write. I would buy her anything to do with it. She seems to enjoy that allot." Another nod. Then, Kiba added, "Y-Yeah...I want to see my little Princess too..."

Sasori smirked and nodded, for the third time. He folded his arms and glanced at the two back and forth.

"Anything else?" he asked. Shino nodded.

"I want you too make sure she'll be alright. I understand that Uchiha Itachi is also in that...place of yours..." he mumbled. Sasori nodded.

"Yes, I understand. Oh...and, I must ask, will you two be joining us? I had asked Leader--"

"We don't know Sasori. I will have to talk to the others..."

Sasori rose a brow and nodded, "Who are these, 'others' you speak of, Shino?"

Shino, before he spoke, glanced at Kiba who nodded.

"Well, if you must know..."

**linelinelinelinelinelinelineline**

Uchiha Sasuke glanced at his book. Like most Ninja, he had gotten into a hobby. It was what he shared with Hyuuga Hinata. Poems. He looked at his book and opened it. He smiled as he looked at the dusty papers. He looked at the silly songs he wrote. The silly drawings and poems. Though, one did catch his eye. As he read it, he sighed. He remembered that this was the way once Naruto had left to train once more...just when Sasuke came back. He sighed and read it aloud.

_To Watch You Leaving . . . _

is to know such pain, it's jagged edges tearing into my soul. As a stake from the garden tears into the warm, dark earth.

To Watch You Leaving . . .

knowing all the while that never again will I fit myself, warm with sleep, against your solid back.

Nor hear your steady breathing. Or feel the beating of your heart.

To Watch You Leaving . . .

aware in every moment of every day that my dreams, my future; once tied with silken ribbons to yours, will never come to be.

And the mornings once so silent and hopeful, us gazing at the mountains and so gently awaiting forever - are now but small pieces of my past.

To Watch You Leaving . . .

your heart a tight fist of anger and your dry eyes betraying nothing of you. I cry for both of us, my love, because you will not.

To Watch You Leaving . . .

is to know that I've lost my place on this earth. My station. My heart's home. That I will wander, forever a nomad. Alone and afraid. And in my troubled dreams watch you leave, again and again.

For the balance of my days."

Sasuke sighed and closed the book. Why he loved that dumb blond, he had no clue. He threw the book and sighed for the tenth time. He had to get ready anyways.

**linelinelinelinelinelinelineline**

"Ah. I see. Well, I'm sorry Shino..but I shall talk with Leader about that. For now, I must leave. Forgive me." Sasori stood and bowed. "We will meet again...and dear god, let's hope that it's not on different battle fields." Kiba snorted and nodded. Shino only looked at him. With a puff of smoke...Sasori was gone.

And Hinata.

**linelinelinelinelinelinelineline**

(smiles sweetly) SO! What did you think? Good? Bad? HM! It's a little cliff hanger...I guess. (sighs) Well, next time Naruto and Sasuke talk, Sasori takes Hinata and Hinta wakes up to see...a fish!? OI! So much stress...meh, anyways, comment, alright?!

JA NE!


End file.
